Amor Vincit Omnia
by Byun Jaehyunee
Summary: [Myungie ft Byun Jaehyunee] Untaian takdir yang terukir sejak jaman Yunani Kuno, membuat Baekhyun tak pernah lelah mengejar Kasper, lelaki tampan di sekolahnya. Hingga akhirnya seorang dewa yunani tampan menemuinya, dan menawarkan sebuah perjanjian menarik padanya. "Mengapa aku harus mengambil nyawamu, jika ada tubuhmu yang bisa kunikmati?" CHANBAEK X KASPER
1. Prolog

Tap

Tap

Tap

Derap suara langkah kaki dirasa kian mendekati tempat Baekhyun berada kini. Seiring didengarnya langkah yang mendekat, semakin meningkat pula degupan jantungnya. Tungkai mungilnya sejak tadi berjalan tanpa tujuan di dalam kamarnya, sembari menggenggam sebuah buku usang di tangan kanannya.

Sebuah buku yang menjadi alasan kewaspadaannya saat ini. Sebuah buku yang entah dikatakan membawa musibah atau kemujuran padanya.

Cklek Cklek

Baekhyun melonjak terkejut dan menatap cemas ke arah pintu. Kepanikan sungguh mulai melanda dirinya, memikirkan segala cara untuk menghindari seseorang-atau tepatnya-sosok di balik pintu. Ia menarik nafas panjang sejenak, kemudian menatap penuh harap pada buku yang tengah ia genggam.

"Ayolah..ayolah! Pasti ada mantra untuk membatalkannya!" Baekhyun semakin gusar membolak balik lembaran buku tersebut, sementara gedoran keras kian terdengar dari arah pintu. Membuat jemarinya semakin bergerak tak karuan. Ia sudah akan memekik putus asa sampai dilihatnya tulisan kuno pada akhir halaman, yang dengan ilmu ala kadar yang ia miliki berartikan 'Pembatalan perjanjian'.

Maka dengan itu Baekhyun lantas berlari menuju jendela kamarnya, sambil sesekali memperhatikan area belakangnya, takut-takut jika sosok disana sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Penuh kehati-hatian ia mengendap-endap keluar jendela, meminimalisir suara langkah kakinya agar tidak terdengar sampai luar pintu. Ia tutup jendela itu kemudian, menyempatkan bersorak dalam hati setelah dirasa percobaan kaburnya berhasil. Setidaknya sampai ia memutar tubuhnya dan-

"Mencoba untuk lari dariku?"

-Baekhyun berjengit hingga terduduk di lantai ketika sosok dibalik pintu tadi kini hadir di hadapannya. Melayang tanpa menapak, ditopang oleh sayap hitam yang mengembang dibalik punggungnya. Puluhan kupu-kupu hitam yang mengitari sisi tubuhnya, membuat sosok lelaki ini bagai penguasa malam di bawah temaram sinar bulan.

Sosok lelaki itu bersedekap, memasang wajah dinginnya, lurus menatap pada Baekhyun. Dengan parasnya yang rupawan di luar batas kemanusiaan, seharusnya bisa menekuk lutut siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk Baekhyun.

Yah..seharusnya.

Jika saja lelaki itu bukan makhluk bersayap dan tak memiliki detak jantung di dadanya.

"A-aku t-tidak! Aku tadi ingin keluar-ah maksudku aku ingin menghirup udara segar sebelum bertemu denganmu" kilah Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata, dalam hati ia berdoa agar sosok di depannya ini percaya akan ucapannya.

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat sementara lelaki itu menatap lekat pada Baekhyun, membuat si mungil gugup dan berulang kali menelan liurnya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mulai membawa langkahnya mundur, setelah dirasanya sosok itu bergerak maju ke arahnya.

Masih tanpa menapak, disertai kupu-kupu hitam yang terus mengitari sisinya.

"Jadi..." lelaki itu melayang dengan cepat menuju hadapan Baekhyun, menangkup wajah mungilnya hingga Baekhyun terdiam mematung. "...kau sudah siap membayar imbalan untuk perjanjian kita?" bisiknya halus, dan Baekhyun bersumpah itu terasa seperti bisikan kematian. Lelaki itu semakin membawa tubuhnya mendekat dan Baekhyun lantas mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan tubuh lelaki itu.

"T-tunggu s-sebentar Tuan *Thanathos-ah tidak maksudku Dewa Yang Agung. A-aku belum-YAK BERHENTI SIALAN!" Baekhyun memekik dengan nafas memburu. Entah datang dari mana keberanian itu hingga ia berani meluapkan emosinya pada sosok di depannya, yang hanya menatap Baekhyun datar dan dingin. "Dengar ya makhluk jadi-jadian! Aku sudah menemukan mantra untuk pembatalan perjanjian kita, maka berakhir sudah kesepakatan kita! Kau tidak bisa mengambil nyawaku hahahaha" Baekhyun berseru dan tertawa penuh semangat dan kebanggaan. Hingga satu menit setelahnya tawa renyah dari mulut mungilnya kian menyurut, mendapati seringai licik yang mengembang di sudut bibir sosok lelaki tinggi di depannya. Seringai itu semakin melebar ketika Baekhyun akhirnya tersudut oleh dinding.

Diangkatnya tangan kanannya untuk menangkup pipi kanan Baekhyun, dan si mungil bergidik merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan lelaki itu. "Kau pikir aku meminta nyawamu?" tanya si pria bersayap, sedang Baekhyun tak sadar menganggukkan kepala. Lelaki itu terkekeh ringan dan Baekhyun bersyukur tidak ada taring tajam di dalam sana. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku dongeng, bocah manis!" Ia terkekeh kembali melihat bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut tak terima, kemudian mencubitnya sebelum membawa tubuh keduanya semakin dekat. "Jikalaupun ada yang seperti itu, aku tetap tidak akan meminta imbalan dengan nyawamu" seringai kembali muncul seiring dengan iris matanya yang menggelap.

Dengan polosnya Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, lalu berucap. "Lalu?". Sosok bersayap itu tersenyum begitu liciknya, kemudian berbisik halus di depan bibir Baekhyun. "Mengapa aku harus mengambil nyawamu..." Ia berhenti sesaat untuk membawa kedua tangan dinginnya merayap menuju pusat tubuh si mungil, sedang kepalanya merunduk menuju telinga kanan Baekhyun.

"...jika ada tubuh indahmu yang bisa kunikmati..."

.

.

.

Myungie & Byun Jaehyunee Proudly Present

...

Amor Vincit omnia

...

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kasper

.

.

.

Pada masa yang teramat lampau, tepatnya jauh dari dimana manusia berpijak, hiduplah para penghuni dan penguasa langit dengan harmonis. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi di muka bumi, dimana peperangan terus terjadi di setiap sudut dataran. Hingga pada akhirnya ketika dengan lancangnya sekumpulan manusia mencuri api dari Gunung Olimpus untuk dijadikan alat membunuh, para dewa pun murka bukan kepalang.

Maka untuk menghukum kesalahan umat manusia tersebut, Dewa Zeus menyuruh salah satu anaknya, Hefaistos dewa pandai besi, untuk membuat seorang manusia. Terciptalah manusia setengah dewa berjenis kelamin perempuan pertama di dunia.

Setelah sosok itu tercipta, berbagai dewa dewi ditugaskan untuk menyempurnakan sosok manusia setengah dewa tersebut. Dewi Athena mengajarinya menenun dan menjahit serta memberinya pakaian, Dewi Afrodit memberinya kecantikan dan hasrat, para Kharis memakaikan padanya perhiasan, para Hoirai memberinya mahkota, Dewa Apollo mengajarinya bernyanyi dan bermain musik, Dewa Poseidon memberinya kalung mutiara, Dewi Hera memberinya rasa penasaran yang besar, Dewa Hermes memberinya kepandaian berbicara serta memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah nama padanya.

Pandora,

yang bermakna "mendapat banyak hadiah"

Dengan tingkat kesempurnaan yang nyaris ia miliki, baik dari segi kemampuan maupun penampilannya, membuat para penghuni langit menaruh perhatian padanya. Sebagian besar dari mereka terpesona akan paras cantiknya dan kagum akan pribadi si gadis.

Termasuk pun Dewa Horus, sang dewa perang dan pelindung langit, yang ditugaskan untuk menemani sekaligus menjaga sang gadis sejak ia berumur lima tahun. Nampaknya Horus lah satu-satunya, yang tidak pernah luput mengamati tumbuh kembang Pandora mulai dari sejak ia kanak-kanak hingga akhirnya tumbuh sebagai seorang gadis cantik jelita.

Kebersamaan mereka selama bertahun-tahun, mau tidak mau membuat keduanya begitu dekat, saling memahami, saling mengagumi, termasuk...

saling menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam hati masing-masing. Semua akan terasa mudah tanpa ada yang perlu ditutupi, andai saja...

Horus tidak mempunyai sosok yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Adalah Dewi Hathor, sang dewi yang melindungi kaum manusia dan memberikan cinta beserta kegembiraan pada makhluk bumi, yang ditakdirkan menjadi belahan jiwa Dewa Horus. Kepribadiannya yang lembut dan penyabar, membuatnya tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh pada sang suami, yang nyatanya lebih memilih menemani Pandora ketimbang dirinya.

Meski hari-hari yang ia jalani nampak membosankan, mengawasi segala aktivitas di bumi setiap detiknya dalam kesunyian, ia tetap bersyukur karena setidaknya sang suami telah memberikannya satu peri gigi untuk menemaninya.

Peri gigi itu diberikan oleh Horus padanya tepat ketika pertama kali suaminya itu ditugaskan untuk menemani Pandora. Saat itu Horus sudah memperkirakan bahwa kelak waktunya bersama sang isteri akan habis tersita. Nyatanya keputusannya itu tepat, sebab hanya si peri gigi yang senantiasa menemani Hathor, ketika Horus bahkan tak pernah lagi menyediakan waktu untuk sekedar mengetahui kabar sang Dewi.

Pada suatu hari, usia peri gigi sudah mencapai batas kaum peri. Dewi Hathor yang tidak siap untuk melepasnya pergi, dengan isak tangis merapalkan berbagai mantra untuk melindungi peri gigi tersebut. Baik dari penyakit yang terus menggerogotinya, maupun dari Osiris, sang raja kematian.

"Tidak...aku mohon bertahanlah periku..." isaknya sambil memegang kepala si peri dengan tangan mungilnya yang bergetar. Sementara si peri gigi sendiri sudah semakin melemah, namun masih sanggup memberikan senyum hangat untuk dewinya. "Kau harus bertahan periku. Aku...aku tidak sanggup sendiri lagi..." Hathor tak sanggup lagi meneruskan ucapannya, sebab isak tangisnya tak bisa dibendung lagi olehnya. Bibir tipisnya tak lelah berucap mantra...

Meski sang peri telah menutup erat kedua matanya.

"Sudah saatnya ia pergi, Dewi..." nada suara husky yang terasa asing baginya, membuat Hathor mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati sosok lelaki bersayap dengan kupu-kupu hitam mengitari tubuh tegapnya. Lelaki itu berjongkok, mencermati sekujur tubuh si peri. "Yang kau lakukan ini hanya menyakiti jiwanya, biarkan ia pergi dengan tenang oke?" bujuknya lembut.

Hathor masih kehilangan suaranya, sebab lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membalas sosok lelaki rupawan di depannya ini. Bahkan dalam sanubarinya ia mengakui bahwa sosok ini lebih rupawan daripada sang suami. Dan ia merutuki dirinya atas pikiran konyolnya itu. Sambil meremat jemarinya, Hathor memandang pada lelaki itu. "K-kau T-thanathos? Kau yang akan mengambil periku?" tanyanya gugup.

Lelaki yang bernama Thantahos itu menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, jika kau memberi izin padaku tentunya" jawabnya sembari mematri senyuman ramah, menampilkan lekukan dalam di pipi kanannya.

Hathor kembali terdiam untuk merenung sesaat. Ia tentu tahu dengan pasti siapa sosok di depannya ini. Menurut kabar yang beredar, baik para penghuni bumi maupun langit selalu berdoa agar kelak ketika ajal mendatangi mereka, Thanathos lah yang akan menjemput mereka.

Sebab Thanathos dikenal sebagai Dewa kematian yang damai. Dimana ketika jiwamu diambil olehnya yang kau rasakan hanya sebuah bisikan lembut bagai pengantar tidur. Sungguh berbeda dengan saudarinya dan Dewa Osiris, yang mencabut jiwa-jiwa dengan cara paling menyakitkan. Konon katanya Thantahos sendiri yang memilih para makhluk yang jiwanya akan dibawa olehnya, namun tetap saja tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu sosok seperti apa yang membuatnya memilih.

Setelah merasa yakin akan keputusannya, Hathor pun berdiri dan tersenyum pada lelaki di depannya. "Ini memang berat untukku, tapi...aku tahu tentangmu Thanathos, dan aku memberikan izin padamu untuk mengambil periku. Silahkan" ucapnya yakin, kemudian sedikit menjauh untuk memberikan ruang bagi sang dewa kematian melakukan tugasnya.

Sesaat Thanathos ingin berbicara sesuatu, namun mulutnya mengatup kembali. Memilih fokus pada tugasnya, dimulai dengan memejamkan mata, lalu menjulurkan tangannya di pucuk kepala si peri sembari berucapkan mantra. Samar-samar tubuh rapuh itu bersinar benderang, sedikit terangkat ke atas sebelum perlahan menghilang seiring cahayanya yang meredup.

"Ia hanya sebuah peri gigi, tapi nampaknya begitu berharga untukmu...bolehkah aku mengetahui alasan yang mendasarinya?" tanya Thanathos ketika selesai menunaikan tugasnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya jika tidak ingin" sambungnya lagi ketika melihat sosok mungil nan cantik itu hanya terdiam.

Hathor memberikan senyuman tipis sambil menggeleng kecil. "Kenapa tidak? Ini bukanlah suatu rahasia langit yang harus ditutupi" Ia terkekeh ringan, membuat netra indahnya menyipit, sedang yang lelaki hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Tawa ringan itu mulai mereda, diganti dengan sorot matanya yang meredup. "Meski ia hanya seekor semut pun, namun jikalau ia lah yang selalu menemani di hari-hariku yang begitu sunyi...maka aku tetap akan bersikap seperti yang baru saja kau lihat. Dan yah...seperti itulah yang selama ini ia lakukan" Ia mencoba terkekeh kembali, namun yang nampak hanya sebuah kesepian besar di dalamnya.

Thanathos tertegun akan itu, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "Hem..sesungguhnya itulah yang kupertanyakan sejak pertama kali menapak di gerbang purimu. Mengapa disini begitu sunyi? Meski ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, tapi aku mendengar bahwa kau sudah memiliki Dewa Horus sebagai pendampingmu. Apa aku benar?" tanyanya panjang lebar.

"Kau benar, aku sudah memiliki Horus..." Hathor tersenyum kembali, namun bahkan lebih memilukan dari sebelumnya. "...tapi ia sedang ditugaskan Dewa Zeus untuk menemani dan mengawasi pertumbuhan Pandora" jelasnya masih sambil tersenyum, meski sorot matanya berlawanan akan senyumnya. Semua itu tak luput dari atensi lelaki di depannya, dan entah mengapa ia benci akan hal itu.

"Tck! Jadi ini berkaitan tentang gadis itu lagi? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa para penghuni langit begitu terpengaruh padanya. Maksudku yeah..." Thanthos mengedikkan kedua pundaknya. "...sesempurna apapun ia diciptakan, darah manusia tetap mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai para pengagumnya menemukan sifat-sifat buruk gadis tersebut" gerutu Thanathos, nampak benar-benar tidak menyukai si gadis setengah dewa. Sementara Hathor sendiri entah mengapa tersenyum geli melihat sikap sosok lelaki di depannya.

Sesungguhnya bukanlah suatu yang beradab bagi para dewa untuk menjelekkan atau menceritakan keburukan makhluk lainnya. Namun Hathor nampaknya tidak keberatan, justru diam-diam mengamini ucapan lelaki itu. Benar adanya bahwa sifat-sifat buruk manusia tetap mengalir dalam diri wanita itu. Dan Hathor pun sudah merasakan salah satunya.

Salah satu dari * _seven capital sins of human._

 _Greed._

Ketamakan. Keinginan untuk memiliki Dewa Horus, suaminya, seutuhnya, dan gadis itu telah berhasil melakukannya. Terbukti dari sekian tahun terlewati, tanpa pernah seharipun Horus mengunjungi atau bahkan sekedar menanyakan kabar sang belahan jiwa pun tak pernah Horus lakukan.

Hathor memejamkan mata sembari merapal mantra untuk dirinya sendiri. Hal ini sering dilakukan olehnya ketika emosi hampir tidak mampu dibendung olehnya lagi. Setelah dirasa kondisi jiwanya mulai stabil, ia membuka matanya kembali dan mendapati lelaki di depannya ini masih asyik berceloteh tentang ketidak sukaannya pada Pandora.

"Hey..hey..apakah ini benar Thanathos yang terkenal tenang dan damai?" Hathor melipat kedua tangannya sambil memicingkan mata. Sedang lelaki bersayap itu membalas dengan gelengan kepala dan mengedikkan pundaknya. "Entahlah, firasatku benar-benar buruk tentangnya. Kuharap segera tiba masa dimana Osiris akan menjemputnya" gerutunya kembali, membuat Hathor tidak lagi menahan kekehannya.

"Jangan begitu Thanathos, aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan kurasa...ia memang sosok sempurna, baik parasnya maupun kemampuan yang ia miliki" Hathor berucap tulus, namun Thantahos mengerutkan keningnya dalam, tidak setuju dengan pernyataan wanita itu. Ia maju beberapa langkah, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan berhati-hati menangkup wajah wanita di depannya.

"Dewiku Yang Agung...jika Pandora saja sudah dikatakan sempurna, lalu bagaimana kau menilai dirimu? Bahkan paras Dewi Afrodit sang pemilik kecantikan termahsyur di penjuru langit, tidak mampu menandingi parasmu..." Thanathos berbisik, memaku pandangannya pada netra wanita yang nampak terbius akan bisikan lembutnya.

Seperti inikah rasanya ketika Thanathos akan mengambil jiwa seseorang, pikir Hathor.

"Dan perlu kau ketahui Dewiku.." Hathor meremat jemarinya, menahan perasaan asing ketika mendengar 'Dewiku', terasa seperti dimiliki batinnya. "...Thanathos hanya akan datang pada mereka yang berjiwa murni, tulus serta penuh kasih. Dan sungguh tidak adil karena kau memiliki semua kesempurnaan itu" Lelaki itu pura-pura berdecak tak suka, namun terkekeh setelahnya ketika Hathor mulai tertawa dengan sorot matanya yang kembali bersinar.

Detik demi detik mereka lewati dengan saling bertukar tawa dan menyelami pandangan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Thanathos yang terlebih dulu menggantikan tawanya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Izinkan aku untuk menggantikan tugas perimu...hmm?" pinta Thanathos dengan berbisik, sementara Hathor tak lantas segera menjawabnya. Dewi mungil itu lebih memilih mencermati paras sang dewa, melihat ketulusan dan kesungguhan dari sepasang obsidian abu-abunya.

Maka dengan itu Hathor pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sebagai awal dari kedekatan tak terduga yang terjalin antara keduanya.

Sejak anggukan setuju yang diberikan Hathor saat itu, Thanathos benar-benar mewujudkan ucapannya, menemani Hathor menjalankan tugasnya. Lelaki itu mungkin tidak bisa menemaninya sebaik yang dilakukan oleh peri giginya yang telah tiada. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi Hathor, sebab lelaki itu hanya pergi bila ada tugas yang memanggilnya.

Hubungan keduanya semakin erat seiring bertambahnya waktu. Seolah topik pembicaraan tak pernah habis diantara keduanya. Tak ayal perdebatan juga saban hari terjadi, terutama ketika keduanya sedang membicarakan Horus dan Pandora, dimana Thanathos berulang kali menobatkan Horus sebagai Dewa Terbodoh, sedang Hathor tentu saja membela sang suami.

Tugas yang dilaksanakan keduanya juga tak luput dari pembicaraan sehari-hari. Thanthos acapkali mengeluhkan Hathor yang sepanjang hari hanya menjalankan tugasnya di dalam puri, hingga sesekali ia membujuk wanita itu untuk mencoba turun ke bumi bersama dengannya. Namun si dewi mungil hanya menggeleng ringan, lalu memilih mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Suatu hari Hathor bertanya pada Thanathos, apakah tugas yang dibebankan padanya pernah menyulitkannya? Mengingat pembawaan lelaki itu begitu tenang dan profesional, membuat Hathor bertanya-tanya.

Tak disangka-sangka, senyuman pilu adalah reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh si pria bersayap saat itu. "Pada saat aku masih belia, aku tak ubahnya seperti para pencabut nyawa lainnya. Kejam, tanpa perhitungan, bertindak semaunya, mencabut nyawa dengan cara paling menyakitkan, berbanding terbalik dengan tugas yang diberikan padaku" Ungkapnya masih sambil tersenyum. "Lalu atas semua keburukan yang kulakukan, Dewa Zeus menjatuhkan hukuman padaku" Ia menoleh sesaat, sebelum membawa jemarinya menuju bagian dada kirinya.

"Zeus menanamkan hati nurani padaku, dan saat itu aku tertawa begitu angkuhnya, mengira ini adalah lelucon terburuk darinya. Sampai suatu hari tepat sehari setelah ini ditanamkan di tubuhku, aku diberikan tugas..." lelaki itu berhenti sesaat, memejamkan matanya kemudian. Sementara Hathor mengamatinya lamat-lamat di sampingnya, memperhatikan ekspresi terluka yang begitu kentara terlukis pada paras Thanathos.

"...mencabut nyawa ibuku..."

Hathor tersentak hingga kedua matanya membeliak, namun memilih untuk tetap diam dan menunggu lelaki di sampingnya melanjutkan bicara.

"Aku tetap melakukan proses pencabutan nyawa dengan caraku seperti biasa dan tidak ada yang salah ataupun keanehan yang terjadi pada diriku di detik-detik awal. Namun ketika ibu mulai memekik keras dan meraung dengan hebatnya...aku...aku..." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, sembari mengepalkan tangan untuk memukul pelan dada kirinya. "Saat itu aku baru mengerti mengapa Zeus menghukumku dengan menanamkan hati nurani. Ia ingin agar aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sama atas bagaimana caraku mencabut nyawa, hingga kelak aku tidak akan mengulanginya kembali" Ia terkekeh miris, dengan pandangan matanya yang kosong. "Namun lebih dari itu, sialnya, aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan...lebih dari segala rasa sakit di alam semesta ini..." Thantahos menolehkan lepalanya, memberikan pandangan takut dan terluka pada Hathor.

"...kehilangan..."

Apakah karena obsidian abu-abu itu nampak berlinang, ataukah mungkin karena tubuh lelaki itu yang merunduk lemah tak berdaya, yang membuat Hathor segera merengkuhnya begitu saja. Ia bawa kepala si pria bersayap bersandar pada bahunya, jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut lekukan sayapnya, sedang bibir tipisnya tak hentinya mengucap bisikan penenang.

Untuk sesaat saja...

Biarkan keduanya tenggelam dalam asa yang sama, menepis jarak dan batas yang mencoba menghalangi, melebur dalam penyatuan penuh ketulusan.

...

Sekian waktu telah terlewati, dan tidak ada satupun kejanggalan atau keanehan yang menimpa dunia langit maupun bumi. Semua berlangsung seperti alurnya, begitupun hubungan yang terjalin antar para penghuninya.

Namun semuanya berubah bencana ketika suatu kabar mengejutkan datang dari Dewa Zeus. Ia berencana untuk memberikan Pandora pada Epimetheus agar dinikahi. Prometheus, saudara Epimetheus, berusaha memperingatkannya untuk tidak menerima Pandora sebab kabar burung mengenai jalinan cinta antara gadis itu dengan Dewa Horus telah tersebar meluas. Tapi apa daya, Pandora yang nampak begitu mempesona membuat Epimetheus bersikukuh untuk menikahinya.

Hal ini tentunya menjadi berita buruk bagi Pandora dan Horus, termasuk pula Dewi Hathor sang istri. Kekasih abadinya itu memang sudah kembali bersamanya di puri, namun ia begitu yakin bahwa jiwa dan seluruh isi kepalanya berada di tempat lain. Saat itu ia merasa bahwa sosoknya benar-benar habis tak tersisa di relung hati sang suami.

Keadaan semakin buruk untuknya, ketika Thanathos cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengunjungi dirinya kembali. Meski sosok sang suami telah hadir di sisinya, namun ia tidak bisa membohongi...rasa kesepian itu hadir kembali, lebih kentara dari sebelumnya.

Pada satu hari sebelum pernikahan si gadis setengah manusia, para dewa memberikannya hadiah berupa sebuah kotak yang indah. Namun anehnya, ia dilarang keras untuk membuka kotak tersebut.

Atas dasar rasa ingin tahunya yang begitu tinggi, maka dibuka olehnya kotak pemberian tersebut.

Dan inilah awal dari segala bencana yang terjadi.

Sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terlepas turun ke muka bumi. Masa tua, rasa sakit, kegilaan, wabah penyakit, keserakahan, pencurian, dusta, cemburu, kelaparan, dan berbagai malapetaka lainnya telah bebas. Berbagai keburukan itu menyebar ke seluruh dunia dan menjangkiti umat manusia.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, dan rasanya terlalu terlambat untuk bertindak sesuatu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, selain mulai menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Perbuatannya ini lantas membuat para penghuni langit aja murka padanya. Dalam sekejap Dewa Zeus memerintahkan berbagai prajurit untuk menangkapnya dan menetapkan Dewa Horus...

Sebagai pengeksekusi dirinya...

Dengan langkah berat dan berliku, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Horus dan prajuritnya untuk sampai di kediaman Pandora. Gadis itu hanya duduk bersila di ruangan tengah, nampak siap menerima apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Horus mendekatinya hingga berdiri tepat di hadapannya, sementara si gadis mendongak menatapnya. Lewat tatapan mata mereka berbicara, sama-sama menyiratkan luka dan ketidak relaan. Pandora yang pertama memutus pandangan, beralih memejamkan mata sembari mematri senyuman indah.

"Lakukan Horus..." pintanya pasrah. Kedua tangan Horus mengepal begitu erat, sebelum sebilah pedang panjang tiba-tiba hadir di tangan kanannya. Ia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, dan menyempatkan untuk berucap, "Maafkan aku..."

Pandora menganggukkan kepalanya lembut, dan Horus mulai menghunuskan pedang miliknya

Sleb!

"Uhkkk..."

...

Thanathos baru saja kembali dari muka bumi, ketika dilihatnya suasana di langit begitu carut marut. Baru saja ia hendak menanyakan apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi, sampai tiba-tiba dirasanya ada panggilan tugas untuknya.

Satu nyawa lagi harus ia ambil, dan sepertinya letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Secepat kedipan mata, secepat itu pula ia menghilang menuju tempat yang dituju. Ketika sosoknya telah menapak sempurna, tidak banyak reaksi yang ditunjukkan olehnya...selain rahang yang mengeras dan tubuhnya yang mematung.

Setiap langkahnya terasa dibebani oleh ribuan batuan, semakin berat seiring ia mendekati kerumunan di depannya. Ini adalah tempat yang sudah sangat tak asing baginya, dan ia berharap apa yang ada di depan sana bukanlah seperti yang diduga.

Ketika kehadirannya mulai disadari, kerumunan itu perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan tiga sosok disana, dimana yang satu sudah tergeletak lemah, yang satu lagi sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan sebilah pedang yang ditancapkan oleh sesosok lagi di dadanya.

Thanathos terus membawa tungkainya ke depan, meski langkahnya kini telah bergetar. Disaat ia telah benar-benar berada di hadapan ketiga sosok tersebut...

Disaat ia telah mengetahui siapa sosok yang akan ia ambil nyawanya detik ini...

Thanathos menggeram penuh amarah.

Jika bukan karena sosok wanita di depannya, dewi mungil yang diam-diam ia sayangi, menggenggam lembut jemarinya, Thanathos mungkin benar-benar akan bertransformasi menjadi wujud aslinya. Lelaki itu merundukkan kepalanya, disambut oleh senyuman paling indah dari wanitanya.

"Sebelum kau melaksanakan tugasmu...bisakah aku meminta waktu sedikit lagi?" tanyanya penuh harap, membuat Thanathos lantas menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman indah diberikan lagi padanya, sebelum sang wanita mengalihkan pandangan pada sang suami di sebelahnya.

"Horus..." yang dipanggil lantas tersentak, kemudian ikut duduk bersimpuh di depannya. Obsidian cokelatnya nampak berkaca-kaca, siap berlinang jika saja jemari sang belahan hati tidak mengusapnya lembut. "Jangan...jangan menangis dewaku. Kini tak ada lagi penghalang bagimu, berbahagialah dengannya. Anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah terakhirku untukmu, belahan jiwaku" ucap si wanita berlapang dada.

Satu linangan air mata lolos di pipi Horus, mendengar ucapan tulus sang istri. "Hathor sayangku...aku tidak pernah-"

"-mmhhm sudahlah. Lebih baik segera bawa Pandora dan temui Apollo sebelum kondisinya kian memburuk. Pergilah Horus...aku melepasmu" Hathor tersenyum tegar, meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya menjerit pilu melihat sang suami benar-benar mulai membawa Pandora pergi, meninggalkan dirinya yang sedang meregang nyawa.

Tepat setelah sepasang kekasih itu menghilang dari pandangannya,Hathor kembali membawa atensinya pada lelaki di depannya, lelaki yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini telah mewarnai hidupnya yang sunyi.

"Bisakah aku meminta tambahan waktu kembali...?" tanya Hathor dengan berbisik.

Thanathos tak langsung menjawab, terlebih dulu duduk bersimpuh di hadapan sang dewi. "Apapun untukmu..." tanyanya juga dengan berbisik.

Hathor menggeleng pelan, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya unuk menangkup wajah Thanathos. "Terima kasih...aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu sedikit lebih lama" pintanya penuh harap. Thanathos hanya mampu membisu, bahkan memejamkan mata ketika usapan lembut dari sang dewi mengitari wajahnya.

Suasana hening penuh romansa itu hanya bertahan sesaat saja, ketika suara gaduh datang mendekati keduanya. Sang raja dari segala dewa, Dewa Zeus, hadir bersama para dewa lainnya dan berbagai prajurit langit.

"Hathor! Bisa-bisanya kau bersekongkol untuk melindungi Pandora! Tidakkah kau lihat bencana yang telah ditimbulkan olehnya hah?! Bahkan suamimu pun diambil oleh gadis terkutuk itu!" hardik Dewa Zeus penuh murka.

Kedua tangan Hathor saling tertaut erat, menahan gejolak yang membuncah di dadanya. Bukankah ini tidak adil untuknya?

Zeus yang pertama kali menciptakan gadis pembawa bencana itu. Zeus juga yang memerintahkan Horus untuk menjaga dan mengawasi pertumbuhan Pandora. Atau dengan kata lain, sang raja lah yang bertanggung jawab atas segala kehancuran yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Lalu mengapa semua seolah dilimpahkan padanya?

Hathor hanya terlalu mencintai lelaki yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Sekalipun raga yang harus dikorbankan, nyatanya Hathor bersedia melakukannya demi kebahagiaan pendampingnya.

"Aku tahu Yang Mulia...Aku mengerti" sahutnya lemah, namun tetap memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan sang raja. "Ini adalah keputusanku, dan aku sudah siap menerima segala hukuman atas perbuatan yang telah kulakukan" ucapnya dengan penuh keteguhan, membuat dewa dewi di belakang Zeus menggeleng prihatin melihatnya.

Berbeda dengan sang raja, yang nampak lebih murka dari sebelumnya. Ia tatap Hathor sejenak, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki bersayap di dekat sang dewi. "Thanathos! Cabut nyawanya segera, lalu kirimkan jiwanya pada Hades atau Osiris. Tidak ada reinkarnasi untuknya dan biarlah ia merasakan siksaan neraka terbawah atas tindakan lalainya ini!" perintahnya dengan seringai menakutkan.

Hathor tak lagi mampu menjawabnya, begitu pula Thantahos yang hanya bisa membisu dalam posisinya. Sejak tadi netranya terus mengunci pada sosok indah di depannya, membuat Hathor kembali menatap ke arahnya.

Dengan senyuman tegarnya, wanita itu berbisik. "Terima kasih...telah hadir dalam duniaku, meski pertemuan kita begitu singkat" bisiknya lembut. Perlahan ia membawa wajahnya sedikit maju ke depan, memberanikan diri untuk mengecup sudut bibir sang dewa. "Sekarang...lakukan Thanathos" pintanya. Disaat jemari si lelaki bersayap mulai menapak di pucuk kepalanya, Hathor mulai memejamkan mata.

"Tidak ada yang pernah tahu luka terdalam yang tersembunyi dibalik tatapan mataku, tidak ada yang tahu pula dengan rasa sakit yang tak pernah terucap dari mulutku ketika aku kehilangan sosok ibuku dahulu. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu...mimpi buruk apa yang telah kulewati saat itu" ungkap Thanathos tiba-tiba. "Lalu ketika malam itu aku membagi kisah dukamu bersamamu...saat itu pula diam-diam aku telah berucap sumpah..."

Mendengar irama asing dari nada suara sang dewa, membuat Hathor membuka kembali kedua matanya. Dapat ia lihat, kupu-kupu yang mengitari tubuh Thanathos kian bertambah jumlahnya, bahkan mulai berdatangan dari berbagai sudut. Disamping itu, obsidian abu-abu miliknya berganti menjadi hitam, bahkan dari jemarinya juga memijarkan cahaya kelam pekat, bukan sinar terang seperti biasanya.

Dugaan buruk mulai muncul dalam benak Hathor, ketika Thanathos melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Biarlah semesta mengeluarkan amarahnya dan api neraka datang menyelimuti tubuhku bahkan hingga terbakar habis sekalipun..." Ia menjeda sesaat, mengamati Dewa Zeus dan para prajurit yang mulai berlarian mendekatinya, sebelum mengembalikan atensinya pada sosok terkasih. "...asal tidak ada kehilangan untuk yang kedua...asal kau tetap di sisiku.."

"THANATHOS APA YANG KAU-"

...

 _Berkatalah angin_

 _Meniup dingin di hati_

 _Berteriaklah hujan_

 _Pada malam aku tenggelam_

 _._

 _Akulah si pelindung pandora_

 _Yang menyimpan kotak penuh kutukan_

 _Setiap jiwa kini kecewa_

 _Tidak hutan, tidak lautan, tidak hewan, bahkan manusia_

 _._

 _Setiap nafasku adalah nista yang tak terperi_

 _Setiap langkahku menggiring benci_

 _Tak bisa aku lari dari sekap ini_

 _Tak mau aku lari ke lain diri_

 _._

 _Sebab ia menyeringai_

 _Ia kuasai aku dalam kepompong diri yang tak pernah pecah_

 _Jiwa ini tetap ada, tak lekang atau mati_

 _Akulah si pendosa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Present

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Baekhyun memekik dengan hebohnya sembari menghempaskan tangan dingin yang dengan kurang ajar menyentuh pusat tubuhnya, kemudian segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, meski faktanya pakaian lelaki itu cukup tebal membungkus tubuh mungilnya. "Dengar kau iblis! Jangan harap bisa mengambil nyawaku atau bahkan menyentuh tubuhku! Karena aku benar-benar akan membacakan mantra untuk pembatalan perjanjian kita!" ucapnya nyalang, sedang pria bersayap itu hanya mengedikkan pundak dengan satu alisnya yang menukik ke atas.

"Oh ya...? Baca saja. Aku suka mendengar suaramu bocah, apalagi ketika nanti meneriakkan namaku" Thanathos mengeluarkan seringainya, yang demi apapun benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ingin melempar sendalnya pada wajah lelaki itu. Si pria mungil menarik nafas sejenak sembari mengelus dada, sebelum membuka kembali halaman buku yang telah ia lipat sebelumnya.

Baekhyun berdeham sejenak, kemudian mulai merapal mantra yang tertulis pada buku. " _O theós ton theón. Me tin ádeiá sas zítisa, boró na ton kratísei, Thanathos, to dorití mias eirinikís thanátou_ " Ia menjeda sesaat, membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. " _Os ek toútou, óli tin óra zoúse mónos. Epitrépste mou loipón na..."_ Baekhyun menjeda kembali untuk memberikan seringai kemenangan pada lelaki bersayap. Sambil menatap lamat padanya, Baekhyun kembali berucap. "... _synodéfsei theós Thanathos"_

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bersuara sejak Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan merapalkan mantranya. Pada 1 menit pertama, ia menduga bahwa mantra itu mungkin tidak lantas langsung bekerja efektif. Pada menit ketiga, Baekhyun masih mencoba berpikir positif, meskipun sosok di depannya sudah melayang-layang di sekitarnya.

Maka pada menit kelima...habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun.

"Yak! Ini pasti perbuatanmu! Kau diam-diam mengeluarkan kekuatanmu agar mantranya tidak bekerja, iya 'kan?!' todong Baekhyun, dengan suara cemprengnya. Ia kesal setengah mati, ditambah lagi melihat makhluk gelap itu sedang terkekeh mengejeknya di atas sana.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti yang kau tuduhkan bocah. Jelas saja mantranya tak berlaku, sebab otak pintarmu itu begitu jeli menerjemahkan sebuah mantra" sindirnya sambil tersenyum angkuh nan memuakkan bagi Baekhyun. "Apa kau bahkan mengerti sepenggal kalimat saja dari mantra itu?" tanyanya, benar-benar membuat Baekhyun nampak seperti bocab idiot. Ia menggeleng sambil memutar mata, ketika dilihatnya si mungil hanya terdiam di posisinya.

 _"Dekatkan aku padanya, izinkan aku menemaninya...sebab Thanathos telah melupakan arti kebahagiaan"_

Deg!

Baekhyun bersumpah sesaat yang lalu, degupan asing begitu kentara di dadanya. Ia tak mengerti, hanya karena kalimat yang diucapkan oleh makhluk di depannya ini, menimbulkan sesuatu yang mengetuk bawah sadarnya. Asa yang tidak asing baginya.

"Cih! Benar dugaanku. Tidak ada satupun kalimat dari rangkaian mantra itu yang mampu diterjemahkan oleh otak 'pintarmu' itu" Thanathos mendengus, memberi penekanan pada ujung kalimatnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun sedikit terenyuh akan lelaki itu, dengan segera sirna mendengar ejekan yang dilontarkan olehnya. Ia melonjak-lonjak keatas, mencoba meraih ujung kaki Thanathos, dan berhasil pada tarikan ketiga.

"Omong kosong! Ini pasti akal-akalanmu saja. Kau yang sudah menggagalkan mantranya dan semua yang kau katakan tadi hanya karanganmu saja! Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini penerima beasiswa dan-"

"-sshh...diamlah. Jika masih ingin berdebat denganku...bukankah sebaiknya kita pindah ke ranjang, lalu kau bisa meneriakkan suaramu sepuasnya. Bagaimana?" goda Thanathos, sambil mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar telah mencapai batas kesabarannya, hingga dihempaskannya tangan dingin Thanathos yang membungkam mulutnya. "Iblis sialan! Menjauh dariku seka-"

Brukk!

Si mungil kehilangan suaranya, dan meneguk liurnya gugup. Terlalu bersemangat meluapkan emosi membuat ia tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi, tubuhnya diam-diam telah disudutkan menuju ranjang. Ketika ia sadar, semuanya telah terlambat.

Dengan gagahnya Thanathos telah mengukung tubuh mungilnya, dan sialnya kaki beserta tangannya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Degupan jantung Baekhyun meliar, ketika aura dingin mulai melingkupi pinggul hingga ujung kakinya.

"Lepaskan aku! Sialan kau! Aku bilang lepas sialan!" Baekhyun tak hentinya mengumpat, tak ayal tubuhnya mulai panas dingin ketika dirasanya celana piyamanya telah tergeletak di lantai. Merasa keperjakannya benar-benar terancam, membuat ia merasa ingin menangis saja. Ia tatap Thanathos yang sedang mengecupi tubuh bawahnya, dengan mata sabitnya yang berkaca-kaca. "Tuan Thanathos..ah m-maksudku Dewa Thanathos yang agung. Kumohon..lepaskan ak-aaahhh..."

Lenguhan pertama tiba-tiba lolos dari mulut mungilnya. Diikuti oleh lenguhan kedua, ketiga dan kesekian kalinya.

"More..please hhh.."

Selesai sudah. Baekhyun telah tersihir, sedang si lelaki bersayap menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia bawa tubuhnya kembali ke atas, menuju telinga si mungil. "Say my name..." Ia menjeda, menyempatkan untuk memberi tanda di sana.

"...Park Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

.

Lanjut?

.

A.N : Annyeong readers-nim, ketemu lagi sm byunee. Maaf banget nih udah lama gak update, banyak alasan dibalik itu semua, teruma masalah kesehatan karena kemarin sempet down dan harus rawat.

Ummmm~~ thankyou buat yang masih nungguin FF lanjutan Alea Jacta Estnya, itu masih dalam rangka pengerjaan yang mudah2an gak lama lagi bisa di post.

Sebagai gantinya, diselingin sama ff kolab antara aku sama uri dongsaeng Myungie /yeaaay/ semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Terima kasih untuk yang sempetin baca dan meninggalkan jejak di ff baru kita. Sampai jumpa lagii^^ paypay

Myungie : Yuhuu numpang akun ffn orang, akun sendiri dilupakan hehe. Adakah yang gegulingan di kasur karena chanbaek hari ini?


	2. The Begining

Satu jam lebih empat puluh lima menit.

Dan Baekhyun terlihat masih enggan untuk menyudahi kegiatan berbersih diri. Tak henti ia menggosok kuat sekujur tubuhnya hingga kemerahan, justru memperparah bercak-bercak merah yang tadinya ingin ia hilangkan.

Berulang kali sang ibu memanggilnya dari luar pintu agar ia cepat keluar, namun Baekhyun mengindahkannya. Bahkan ia berencana untuk membersihkan diri seharian, atau mungkin seminggu hingga ia merasa tubuhnya sudah benar-benar bersih. Bagi Baekhyun, sabun merk paling berkualitas pun tak mampu membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa begitu 'kotor', bukan dalam artian sebenarnya.

 _"Chanyeol...chanyeol..ngghh"_

Plak!

Baekhyun menepuk belahan bibirnya sendiri. "Dasar mulut sialan!" gerutunya ketika teringat kejadian memalukan tadi malam. Sambil terus berceloteh, ia melanjutkan kembali menyabuni tubuhnya, yang entah sudah kesekian kali ia lakukan.

"Dadaku...perutku...sudah tidak suci lagi huweee..." Baekhyun mendramatisir ketika mendapati bercak-bercak merah yang sedikit lebih banyak di area pucuk dadanya dan di dekat pusarnya. Lalu disaat jemarinya yang penuh busa semakin bergerak ke bawah, Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sambil terisak Baekhyun memukuli kedua pahanya, yang semalam telah lancang mengapit erat sebuah kepala di tengahnya. Mungkin bukan hanya pahanya saja yang bereaksi di luar akal sehatnya, karena faktanya mulai dari mulut hingga ujung kakinya serempak mengkhianati akal sehat Baekhyun, dan membiarkan sosok makhluk jadian-jadian itu menandai setiap inci tubuhnya semalam.

Chanyeol hanya menggunakan lidah dan jemarinya saja, Baekhyun sudah menggelepar seperti ikan. Bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar?

Ah, sayang sekali lelaki itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja ketika Baekhyun bahkan sudah membuka lebar kedua pahanya.

Plak!

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri sebelum pikirannya meliar lebih lanjut. Demi apapun Baekhyun adalah si anak polos yang baru berumur 16 tahun, tidak pernah melakukan onani, hanya pernah menonton film dewasa satu kali, itu juga karena dipaksa oleh temannya. Bahkan ketika mendapat mimpi basah untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun meraung-raung pada ibunya di pagi hari.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya semalam. Entah karena iblis sialan itu telah menyhir dirinya, atau memang hormon remajanya yang bergejolak menggebu-gebu. Yang jelas saat ini Baekhyun telah bersikukuh tidak akan keluar dari kamar mandi sampai-

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! CEPAT KELUAR ATAU MONGRYONG MENJADI SANTAPAN PAGIMU!"

Well...Baekhyun masih sayang pada anjingnya omong-omong.

.

.

.

Myungie & Byun Jaehyunee Proudly Present

...

Amor Vincit omnia

...

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kasper

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya, Baekhyun memang seorang anak manis, menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh orang tuanya dan memiliki prestasi yang membanggakan di sekolah. Nilai-nilai ujian yang ia dapatkan di setiap mata pelajaran selalu menempati posisi teratas, hingga membuatnya mendapat kesempatan untuk mengikuti kelas percepatan di SMA.

Semasa hidupnya, lelaki manis ini tidak pernah sekalipun terlibat urusan percintaan. Ia cukup tahu diri akan parasnya yang manis dan bentuk tubuhnya yang mungil, yang mungkin tidak akan disukai oleh para wanita pada umumnya.

Namun pada suatu hari, ketika Baekhyun baru saja resmi berstatus sebagai siswa SMA, saat itulah pertama kalinya ia memiliki perasaan kagum pada seseorang. Seorang lelaki tepatnya.

Sialnya...sosok itulah yang membuat segala kejadian naas ini bermula.

Di penghujung bulan yang lalu, saat itu, Baekhyun baru saja berhasil membujuk penjaga sekolahnya untuk membuka kembali gerbang untuknya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera berlari menuju lorong kelasnya, mengingat sesaat lagi ujian praktek seni akan segera dimulai. Hanya tinggal 10 langkah lagi Baekhyun akan mencapai pintu kelasnya, sampai pada langkah ketiga-

"Permisi?"

-suara yang terdengar tak asing baginya, membuat langkahnya terhenti dan membalik tubuhnya kemudian.

"Siswa kelas tiga 'kan?"

Entah karena sinar matahari yang sedang terik-teriknya atau ia yang terlalu berlebihan, tapi sungguh demi apapun, lelaki di depannya ini benar-benar bersinar terang di matanya. Bahkan saking silaunya, Baekhyun tak lagi melihat kehadiran seorang guru yang telah masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Lelaki itu mendekat satu langkah pada Baekhyun, dengan mengulas sebuah senyuman ramah. "Aku Kim Tae Woo, atau mungkin biasanya mereka memanggilku Kasper. Aku satu tingkat diatasmu dulu, kau ingat aku?"

Tentu saja!

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin meneriaki itu kuat-kuat. Mana mungkin ia melupakan kakak kelas yang telah dipujanya diam-diam sejak ia masuk SMA dulu.

"I-iya s-sunbae, aku ingat. A-ada perlu apa sunbae kemari? Eh-mm-maksudku...aish bodohnya akuu..." Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang terdengar nampak ingin tahu. Ia merunduk malu, berharap bisa mengubur dirinya dalam lantai yang sedang ia pijak. Berbicara dengan benar saja ia tidak sanggup.

Bagaikan alunan dari surga, seperti itulah Baekhyun menganggap kekehan geli yang sedang didengarnya saat ini. Ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali, disambut oleh usakan lembut di kepalanya. "Kau ini lucu sekali sih Baek. Tidak berubah seperti dulu" Kasper mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

Pipinya yang dicubit, tapi justru hatinya yang berdenyut panas.

 _Tidak berubah seperti dulu._ Apakah itu artinya seniornya ini pernah memperhatikan dirinya dulu? Dan..jika tidak salah...apakah ia baru saja menyebut namanya?!

Saat SMA dulu Kasper termasuk murid populer di sekolah. Ia memiliki bakat yang baik dalam bidang seni, terutama dalam hal menari. Tak jarang ia mengikuti berbagai perlombaan menari, dan selalu berhasil membawa pulang piala yang berjejer di lemari sekolah.

Meski ia sering disibukkan dengan perlombaan, nyatanya nilai ujiannya selalu berakhir sangat memuaskan. Itulah yang membuat sosok Kasper disayangi oleh para guru dan memiliki banyak sekali teman di sekitarnya. Tentunya tidak ketinggalan, para pemujanya yang bergerombol di sekitarnya seperti kumpulan lalat.

Maka tidak heran ketika mendapati Kasper mengetahui namanya, Baekhyun serasa ingin terbang ke langit ketujuh. Sebab di masa sekolah dulu, jangan harap bisa mengobrol berdua dengannya, Kasper tahu Baekhyun hidup di muka bumi saja sudah bagus.

"Umm..Baek. Bisa kau temani aku ke ruang guru? Banyak ruangan yang dipindah sejak sekolah direnovasi, dan aku tidak punya waktu jika mencarinya sendiri" pinta Kasper sambil mengusap asal surai hitamnya. Tampan sekali, pikir Baekhyun. "Ehm tapi kalau kau tidak bisa, aku akan mencari sen-"

"Bisa! Aku bisa! Emm..m-maksudku aku bisa mengantarkan sunbae" cicit Baekhyun malu-malu dan lagi-lagi merundukkan wajahnya yang memerah matang. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Kasper terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Namun kali ini bukan usapan di rambutnya yang diterima Baekhyun.

Melainkan genggaman erat di jemarinya.

Baekhyun mematung, tak mampu membantah dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik begitu saja oleh Kasper. Dalam hati ia bersumpah, pulang sekolah nanti tidak akan mencuci tangan kanannya.

"Baek, sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu sekali lagi" ucap Kasper ketika mereka telah tiba di ruang guru. Baekhyun sedikit mendongak, memandang penuh tanya pada lelaki itu "Ya sunbae? Katakan saja" tanya Baekhyun. Kasper menoleh, menyeringai dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersamaku?"

Oh.

Seseorang tolong sadarkan Baekhyun saat ini.

...

Benar adanya, ketika pepatah mengatakan kesedihan akan datang setelah kebahagiaan. Sebab itulah yang sedang terjadi pada Baekhyun saat ini.

Acara makan siangnya dengan Kasper gagal, lalu ia diceramahi gurunya habis-habisan, melewatkan ujian praktiknya, tidak boleh pulang cepat, dan yang lebih mengenaskan...Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat Kasper yang sedang melakukan pengenalan universitas di kelasnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas putus asa. Setidaknya ia masih diizinkan untuk mengikuti ujian susulan, meski karena alasan itu ia harus pulang sampai sore dan melewatkan kehadiran Kasper di kelasnya tadi.

Suasana sekolah sudah nampak lengang ketika Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan ujian susulannya di ruang guru. Dalam langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah, mau tak mau Baekhyun harus melewati ruang kelasnya. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal, membayangkan betapa beruntungnya teman-teman sekelasnya tadi bisa bercengkerama dengan Kasper selama dua jam penuh.

Mengingat itu membuat ia mengacak-acak surainya kesal, dan melampiaskan emosinya dengan menendang-nendang kotak sampah di dekatnya. Namun naas...nampaknya Baekhyun tidak melihat genangan air dibalik kotak tersebut dan-

Brukk!

-bokong Baekhyun mendapat ciuman panas dari lantai sekolahnya.

Ia menggeram dengan mata berkaca-kaca, memukuli lantai sembari menatap nyalang ke arah langit. "Aarghh Sial! Apa lagi yang akan terjadi hah?! Hujan badai? Petir? Aku siap-"

Dhuarr!

Sudah jatuh, hampir tersambar petir.

Baekhyun terisak sejadi-jadinya, mengalahkan suara gelegar halilintar dan derasnya hujan yang sedang membasahi bumi sore ini. Ia menarik kakinya menempel dada, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan yang bertumpu di dengkulnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun mulai merenung untuk meratapi nasib naasnya hari ini. Dimulai dari pagi hari ketika ia nyaris diusir oleh penjaga gerbang, sampai pada ponselnya yang mati dan tidak bisa menghubungi supirnya untuk menjemputnya pulang saat ini.

Tapi setidaknya, dari semua kesialan yang menimpanya...ada satu hal yang tak'kan Baekhyun sesali.

Ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia berkesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Kasper, meski itu terjadi hanya dalam waktu yang singkat saja.

Ah. Kasper. Mengingat lelaki itu membuat sudut bibirnya perlahan mulai terangkat. Baekhyun sedang asik-asiknya mengulas kembali memorinya dengan Kasper, ketika tiba-tiba dirasanya sebuah tepukan lembut di pucuk kepalanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk mendongak, dan langsung disambut usapan halus di kedua matanya, menghapus air mata yang siap menggenangi pipinya

"Ada apa hum? Mahasiswa itu harus kuat dan tidak boleh banyak menangis lho" ucap lelaki yang sejak tadi mengawang di pikiran Baekhyun, masih sambil mengusap pipi gembilnya. Sementara si mungil mendengus kesal, tidak jadi terpesona atas tindakan gentle kakak kelasnya ini.

"Aku masih siswa SMA! Dan memangnya ada yang salah dengan menangis?" Ucap Baekhyun tidak terima.

Kasper hanya terkekeh sebagai jawaban, kemudian berjongkok di depan Baekhyun. " Jangan marah begitu, ayo pulang! Atau mau kugendong sampai parkiran?" Ia tersenyum geli, sedang Baekhyun mulai bangkit dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Si mungil jalan terlebih dulu menuju parkiran, meninggalkan lelaki tampan yang sedang tersenyum lebar di belakangnya.

"Motorku terpakir sebelah sini omong-omong" sahut Kasper dari kejauhan.

Sial. Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal, mengumpati dirinya dalam hati sebelum memutar tubuhnya. Dengan wajah merunduk ia melangkah menuju tempat dimana motor lelaki itu terparkir, bersama sang pemilik yang sudah menunggunya dengan seringai angkuhnya.

"Apa lagi?!" Ketus Baekhyun ketika si tampan tidak kunjung menaiki motornya.

"Lihat mataku kalau sedang bicara" sentak Kasper dingin, membuat Baekhyun lantas segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Sesaat keduanya saling bertukar pandang, sampai jemari Kasper terangkat menahan dagu Baekhyun disaat pandangan si manis ingin berpaling.

"Ada apa lagi sunbaee~~?" Baekhyun sedikit merengek dengan bibir menjebik. Masa bodoh dengan 'image'nya yang mungkin terlihat kekanakkan di mata Kasper. Baekhyun hanya ingin cepat pulang dan menulis di buku diarynya.

"Kau ingin pulang 'kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. Kasper tertawa pelan, sembari mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Tersenyum dulu dan kita langsung pulang" tawar Kasper, dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat menantang Baekhyun. Ketika dilihatnya samar-samar Baekhyun mulai menarik sudut bibirnya, Kasper pun menghadiahinya usakan di kepala si mungil.

...

Hening mendominasi keduanya ketika dalam perjalanan. Belum ada suara yang terdengar, selain helaan nafas dari kedua insan yang sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

"Baek." Kasper akhirnya memulai pembicaraan. Karena suara kendaraan yang cukup ramai di jalanan, sedikit malu Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Ya sunbae" jawabnya.

"Kemana kau akan melanjutkan study mu? Kau tidak ada saat aku mempromosikan universitasku tadi"

 _Itu karena kau bodoh!_ batin Baekhyun.

"Ah, itu..tadi aku ketinggalan ujian, jadi harus mengikuti ujian susulan di ruang guru hehe" sangkal Baekhyun, lalu bernafas lega melihat Kasper mengangguk paham. "Mengenai perkuliahan, aku masih belum tahu ingin meneruskan kemana. Memangnya kalau sunbae mengambil jurusan apa? Siapa tahu aku tertarik"

Bohong. Padahal baru saja dua hari yang lalu Baekhyun merengek pada ibunya agar diizinkan kuliah di jurusan sastra.

"Sejarah."

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam. "Huh? Kenapa? Aku kira sunbae memilih jurusan seni untuk melanjutkan bakat menarimu" tanyanya heboh, membuat Kasper terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia menurunkan laju kecepatan motornya, dan sedikit membawa punggungnya mundur ke belakang.

"Sejarah itu penuh misteri, dan aku suka itu. Menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan berasal dan hitam putih kehidupan lampau, tanpa bisa sepenuhnya kita yakini kebenarannya. Tapi lebih dari itu...karena sejarah kita bisa merefleksikan kehidupan lalu, agar apa yang telah terjadi dulu...tidak akan terulang kemudian"

Baekhyun termangu, dan sedikit tergugah akan penjelasan Kasper. Haruskah ia mendaftar di jurusan yang sama?

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Baekhyun tak sadar bahwa motor yang ia tumpangi sudah berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. "Kita sudah sampai Baek." ucap Kasper, membuyarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Si mungil ini segera turun dari motor, memberikan helm yang ia pakai pada pemiliknya. "Emh..Terima kasih sunbae" cicit Baekhyun sambil melirik Kasper malu-malu.

Kasper hanya tersenyum santai, kemudian menghidupkan kembali mesin motornya. Sebelum ia melajukan motornya, Kasper membuka kaca helmnya sejenak.

"Kutunggu kau memakai almamater yang sama denganku Baek!"

Baekhyun lantas langsung berlari ke dalam rumahnya, mencari keberadaan sang ibu. Dengan usaha merajuk dan mengancam tidak mau makan seharian...

Baekhyun pun diizinkan untuk mengubah jurusan yang ia inginkan.

...

Terhitung sudah sebulan semenjak Baekhyun terakhir kali bertemu Kasper saat itu. Hari-hari Baekhyun kini disibukkan dengan belajar tiap harinya, untuk mempersiapkan seleksi ujian masuk universitas negeri. Sejak sebulan lalu, ia sudah menetapkan untuk memilih jurusan sejarah di Korea University, universitas dan jurusan yang sama pula dengan kakak kelas tampannya.

Besok adalah hari dimana ujiannya akan berlangsung, dan hari ini Baekhyun berencana untuk mengunjungi calon universitasnya untuk melihat lokasi tempat duduknya besok. Sejak pagi ia sibuk mematut diri pada cermin, ingin memaksimalkan penampilannya untuk berjaga-jaga jika bertemu sang pujaan hati di kampusnya.

Pukul sebelas siang, Baekhyun sudah tiba di lokasi tujuan dengan diantar oleh sang supir. Suasana cukup ramai di pelataran kampus, mengingat banyaknya siswa seperti dirinya yang ingin melihat ruangan tempat ujian. Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya, menuju gedung jurusan yang dipilihnya.

Gaya bangunan kuno segera memasuki pandangan Baekhyun ketika ia sampai di tempat yang dituju. Berbeda dengan suasana di depan tadi, di dalam sini tidaklah terlalu ramai. Hanya tampak berberapa siswa saja yang mencari ruangan seperti dirinya, dan sisanya didominasi oleh para mahasiswa yang mendiami di setiap sisi bangunan.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun memiliki suatu firasat, hingga membuatnya mulai merapikan penampilannya. Dan seperti mendapat hujan emas, tidak lama Baekhyun berjalan, sosok pujaan hatinya nampak sedang bercengkerama bersama teman-temannya tak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun berdiri.

Oh. Bukan hujan emas, nampaknya durian runtuh lebih tepat untuknya saat ini.

Ketika samar-samar terlihat seorang gadis cantik sedang bersender nyaman di pundak kakak kelas kesayangannya, dengan tangan lentiknya yang mengalung indah di lengan Kasper.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja melihatnya. Ia sudah bertekad akan menghampiri kedua orang di depannya, disaat Kasper terlebih dulu melihat dirinya dan setengah berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Kau benar-benar memilih ilmu sejarah?" tanya Kasper bersemangat namun sedikit tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah...sepertinya minatku hilang begitu saja" ucapnya ketus, mengacuhkan kernyitan bingung dari lelaki di depannya. Diam-diam Baekhyun melirik sosok gadis tadi, yang ternyata sedang melihat ke arahnya juga, memberikan senyuman ramah nan manis.

Sial sekali, pikirnya.

Tak mau berlama-lama disini, Baekhyun perlahan melangkah mundur, berniat meninggalkan Kasper. "Kurasa aku harus mencari ruangan ujianku. Permisi sunbae" pamit Baekhyun, kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"T-tunggu Baek!" panggil Kasper tiba-tiba, menghentikan Baekhyun yang baru menapak 5 langkah. Baekhyun hanya menoleh, tidak sepenuhnya memutar tubuhnya. "Ada apa?" jawabnya masih terkesan ketus.

Kasper menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Baekhyun, namun memilih untuk tak ambil pusing. "Semoga berhasil untuk besok, dan..."

"Dan?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

Kasper menoleh ke belakang sesaat, sepertinya melirik si gadis yang bersamanya tadi. Ketika ia kembali membawa pandangannya pada Baekhyun, senyuman hangat serta tatapan dalam ditunjukkan padanya untuk si mungil.

"...dan gadis itu bukan kekasihku Baek..."

Baekhyun tersentak, tak menyangka Kasper begitu peka akan apa yang ia rasakan. Terlalu malu akan itu, Baekhyun pun memutuskan lari secepat mungkin meninggalkan Kasper yang terkekeh geli di belakang sana.

Setelah 5 menit berlari tanpa tujuan, Baekhyun yang hampir kehabisan pasokan udara pun menghentikan langkahnya. Sambil menetralkan deru nafasnya, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Dan saat itulah ia yakin bahwa ia sudah berlari terlalu jauh, hingga akhirnya terdampar di bagian terujung dari area jurusan ini.

Baekhyun celingak celinguk kesana kemari, mencari seseorang untuk ditanyai mengenai arah jalan keluar. Namun nihil...tidak satupun makhluk hidup yang terlihat disini. Ia pun meneruskan langkahnya, hingga berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu berukuran megah, karena tidak ada jalan lagi setelahnya.

Jemari lentiknya mengetuk pelan pintu itu, nyatanya lantas membuat pintu itu terbuka lebar. Adalah deretan lemari-lemari buku yang tersusun rapi di dalam ruangan itu, dan Baekhyun menebak ruangan yang sedang ia masuki ini adalah perpustakaan.

Sedikit takut Baekhyun menapaki langkahnya, karena demi apapun suasana disini begitu lengang tanpa adanya satupun tanda-tanda kehidulan, ditambah lagi kondisi penerangannya yang cukup remang.

Kertas karton berwarna biru yang ditempel pada whiteboard di dekat Baekhyun, membuat ia berhenti sejenak dan tertarik untuk membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

 _Arkeolog kembali berhasil menerjemahkan dua teks Yunani Kuno yang ditulis pada daun papirus. Teks tersebut berisikan mantra kuno untuk memanggil dewa-dewi dan dipakai sebagai permohonan untuk mendapatkan cinta dan kekuasaan._

 _Untuk penjelasan lebih jelas dan bentuk salinan teksnya, dapat dilihat pada bagian Sejarah Yunani._

Hah. Terdengar konyol di masa modern seperti ini, pikirnya. Baekhyun mendengus pelan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

Puluhan lemari buku yang menjulang tinggi, kini tepat berada di hadapan Baekhyun. Berbagai deretan buku satu-persatu t'lah ia lewati, mulai dari Sejarah Korea, Kebudaayan dan Seni, Roma, Mesir Kuno, Yunani Kuno, dan...tunggu sebentar. Entah mengapa tulisan di kertas karton tadi tiba-tiba terngiang di kepala Baekhyun. Hingga tidak disadarinya, bahwa tungkai mungilnya kini telah memasuki deretan buku-buku sejarah tentang Yunani Kuno.

Mata sipitnya tengah menyusuri deretan buku-buku tersebut, mencari salinan teks seperti yang dijelaskan di karton biru tadi. Baekhyun bersumpah ia hanya penasaran akan bentuknya, bukan karena mantra cinta yang tertera di dalamnya. Tapi...tidak ada salahnya mencoba membacanya bukan? Baekhyun pun terkikik geli atas pemikirannya sendiri.

Menit demi menit telah terlewati, namun Baekhyun tak kunjung menemukan apapun. Langkahnya kini telah sampai di deretan buku 'Mitologi Yunani', yang merupakan lemari buku terakhir dari bagian Yunani Kuno. Namun sampai di lemari terakhir pun, Baekhyun masih tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia berdecak kesal, sebelum memutuskan untuk memutar kembali langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

'Asal Usul Dewa-Dewi' , 'Kisah Hidup Dewa Zeus', dan berbagai buku mitologi lainnya tengah Baekhyun lewati saat ini. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun telah mempelajarinya, mengingat jurusan yang diambilnya berkaitan dengan hal-hal tersebut. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja, tepat di depan salah satu buku Mitologi Yunani. Buku yang berjudul...

Bangkitnya Hathor dan Pandora.

Tetapi jika ditelisik lebih lanjut, bukan karena buku itu Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Melainkan karena sebuah meja di dekat sudut lemari, tepatnya pada sebuah buku usang yang berada di atasnya.

Demi Tuhan. Baekhyun telah melewati meja itu dua kali, dan tidak pernah ada buku diatasnya sejak tadi.

Bukannya lari keluar perpustakaan, Baekhyun lantas melangkah mendekati meja tersebut. Ia mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin ada seseorang yang baru saja meletakkan buku itu disana, dan Baekhyun bisa bertanya pada orang itu tentang arah menuju pintu gerbang universitas. Ya...semoga saja.

"Permisi? Adakah orang disana? Pemilik buku ini mungkin, halo?" Baekhyun menyahut keras, namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, terfokus pada buku di depannya. Adalah sebuah buku usang, bersampul hitam pekat yang sudah tertutupi debu di setiap sisi.

 _Thanathos._ Satu-satunya tulisan yang tertera di sampul buku tersebut. Baekhyun mengetahui tokoh dewa tersebut, yakni lambang kematian dalam damai, yang dicirikan oleh seorang pria tua berjanggut putih dengan paras bijaknya. Sedikit tertarik akan itu, Baekhyun mulai membuka lembaran buku tersebut.

Aksara-aksara Yunani kuno yang sulit dimengerti, menghiasi di setiap lembaran buku tersebut. Dengan pengetahuan ala kadar yang Baekhyun miliki, ia mencoba membaca kalimat-kalimat tersebut sebisanya.

" _Thánatos tha sas dósei óles tis dipunya gia tin agápi tou._ _Dósei_ itu memberikan, lalu _agápi_ itu apa yah..hmm sepertinya.." Baekhyun berpikir keras, berusaha mengingat kosakata yang telah ia pelajari. " ...cinta? Jadi Thanathos memberikan cinta? Apakah buku ini yang dimaksud di katon biru tadi?" gumam Baekhyun, kembali teringat akan penemuan mantra cinta dan kekuasaan yang tadi sempat dibacanya.

Hal itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat membuka lembaran-lembaran berikutnya. Hingga atensinya kemudian tertarik pada satu halaman penuh yang tertulis aksara yunani. Entah firasat darimana, Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik rentetan panjang kalimat kuno tersebut. Maka atas dasar feeling yang mengetuk benaknya, Baekhyun pun mulai membacanya dengan lantang.

" _Thanathos. Egó eímai o opoíos eínai i moíra gia séna. Egó eímai pou mou édose ti thysía sas. I, i opoía eínai paroúsa me ti morfí tou néou mou. Egó, o opoíos írthe gia na xekleidósete tin poiní sas. Se Zeuz Theó proséfchomai, afíste aftó to kleidí gia na anoíxei, as mazí, akóma kai an den ypárchei pléon i paliá mnímis eínai apothikevména se aftó. Dióti akómi kai an ta ekatommýria ton aiónon échei perásei, to níma tis moíras kaneís den boreí na válei éna télos se..._ "

Hening.

Pada menit kelima, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa konyol dan dibodohi. Tidak ada satupun perubahan yang terjadi ataupun keanehan yang menghampiri, ketika Baekhyun telah susah payah merapal mantra hingga bibirnya mengering.

Sambil menggumam kesal ia menutup kembali buku tersebut, dan saat itulah...seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di jemarinya. Lalu datang seekor kembali, dua ekor, disusul tiga ekor setelahnya, yang sama-sama berterbangan dari arah belakang. Merasa penasaran akan datangnya kupu-kupu tersebut, Baekhyun pun memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan-

"Kau yang memanggil-"

"-WHAAAA!" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Sambil mengaduh kesakitan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap tajam pada sosok lelaki di depannya. "Siapa kau?! Mengagetkan saja huh!" ketus Baekhyun.

Diam-diam mata puppynya mencermati sosok di depannya dari atas ke bawah. Parasnya terbilang luar biasa tampan, meski berlawanan dengan jubah compang camping berwarna hitam yang melingkupi sekujur tubuhnya. Kulitnya putih bersih, bahkan cenderung terlalu pucat untuk seorang manusia. Maka sebab itu, Baekhyun bernafas lega ketika melihat kedua kaki lelaki itu menapak di lantai.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa diriku?" tanya lelaki itu dan Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya sembari menggeleng yakin. Sosok berjubah hitam tersebut menggumam samar, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sejajar dengan Baekhyun. "Aku adalah sesuatu yang tertera pada buku yang kau genggam" ucapnya sambil menunjuk pada buku usang tadi.

Baekhyun mengerjakan matanya bingung, lantas melihat kembali pada sampul bukunya. Ia terkekeh setelahnya dan memberikan pandangan meremehkan pada sosok lelaki di depannya.

"Ya..ya..kau Thanathos dan aku Pandora. Apakah kita sedang berlatih drama disini? Tapi kau kurang tua untuk peranmu itu, bung" sindir Baekhyun sambil mendengus kecil, melewatkan perubahan ekspresi pada lelaki itu ketika dirinya menyebut Pandora. Pria berjubah hitam itu menarik kembali tubuhnya menegak, geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun.

"Dosa besarku memang belum terampuni, hingga Zeus menurunkan bocah bodoh seperti ini untuk membuka segelku. Sangat disayangkan" gumamnya pelan, namun masih dapat dengan jelas didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau mengataiku bodoh?!" pekik Baekhyun tak terima. Si mungil ini berdiri dengan cepat, menatap nyalang pada lelaki yang sialnya begitu tinggi itu. "Dengar ya! Aku siswa terpintar di sekolahku dan satu-satunya yang bodoh disini adalah kau..kau...ASTAGA KAU BENAR-BENAR THANATHOS!" Baekhyun memekik dengan hebohnya,

Ketika lelaki di depannya telah merentangkan kedua sayap kokohnya, melayang tinggi dengan ribuan kupu-kupu hitam yang mengelilingi, sebagaimana menjadi ciri khas sosok Dewa Kematian tersebut.

Ia melayang lebih rendah kemudian, mendekati Baekhyun yang masih menganga melihat wujudnya. Jemarinya yang dingin terjulur mengapit dagu Baekhyun, mengunci pandangan antar keduanya. "Ingin bukti lebih lanjut? Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Sesaat Baekhyun tak benar memahami apa maksud ucapannya, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan kakinya tidak lagi menyentuh lantai perpustakaan. Dewa tampan itu tengah membawa tubuhnya melayang!

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memucat dan tubuhnya yang gemetar, memberikan kesenangan tersendiri bagi sang dewa. Hitung-hitung untuk memberi pelajaran pada si kecil atas sikap buruknya tadi. Tangan Thanathos merambat menuju pinggang Baekhyun, membawa lelaki itu melayang cepat menembus atap. Namun yang terjadi-

"Wohooooo! Lakukan lagi ayo lakukaaann! Ayolah dewa lebih tinggi lagi yaa hihihihi~~"

-Baekhyun memekik penuh kegirangan. Tampangnya kali ini tak ubahnya seperti bocah lima tahun yang diberikan hadiah seember es krim vanilla. Merasa gagal mengerjai si mungil, Thanathos lantas menurunkan keduanya di atap perpustakaan.

"Yaah! Kenapa berhenti? Ayolah..ayolahh sekali lagi saja ya ya ya ya?" bujuk Baekhyun, memasang tampang imutnya sebaik mungkin. Sesungguhnya Thanathos sama sekali tak terpengaruh akan itu, namun tiba-tiba ia mengangguk setuju, dengan niat busuk yang sudah tersusun di kepalanya.

"AAAAAAA!" Thanathos menyeringai puas, melihat lelaki mungil itu memekik ketakutan. Ia benar mengabulkan permintaan lelaki itu, namun membuatnya melayang dengan kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah. Tidak sampai satu menit kemudian...

"Yeaay! Yuhuuuu! Menyenangkan sekali bisa melayang hahahaahaha" Baekhyun kembali memekik kegirangan. Kaki-kakinya menendang di udara, sambil melambai-lambai seperti orang bodoh pada si dewa. Melihat itu membuat Thanathos perlahan ikut tertawa dan menngembalikan posisi Baekhyun dengan benar.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Thanathos ketika Baekhyun telah menapak kembali di sampingnya. Si mungil tak lantas menjawab, memilih mengatur nafasnya terlebih dulu. "Puas sekali! Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan aku...t-tunggu sebentar!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjadi gugup dan beringsut mundur.

"Ada apa hey?" Thanathos mengernyit sambil melayang mendekati Baekhyun yang terus melangkah mundur.

"J-jangan mendekat! K-kau 'kan dewa kematian!" sahut Baekhyun.

"Ya, benar. Lalu?" tanya Thanathos bingung.

"A-apakah ini saatnya aku mati? A-apakah karena itu kau tiba-tiba datang?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada ibunya, ayahnya, mongryongnya, Kasper..ah Baekhyun belum siap untuk mati sekarang.

Untuk sesaat Thantahos hanya terdiam, mencerna lebih jelas kata-kata yang terlontar olehnya. Seakan mendapat benang merahnya, Thanathos menggeleng kepala dan dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun agar mendekat.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu akan buku ini?" Thanathos menunjuk pada buku yang Baekhyun genggam, sementara si manis menggeleng cepat. Si dewa kematian berdecak kesal, namun mencoba sabar menghadapi lelaki tersebut. "Dengar bocah manis, aku pun tidak tahu rangkaian kalimat tepatnya yang tertera dari buku ini. Tapi yang jelas...apa yang telah kau ucapkan, membuka sesuatu yang jutaan abad lamanya telah mengikat jiwaku. Begitulah caraku bangkit. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun termangu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Takut-takut ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap malu pada si dewa. "Apakah ini seperti lampu aladin? Kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku karena telah melepasmu?" tanyanya polos.

Thanathos geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya, namun memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. "Ya..ya..anggap saja sesukamu" jawabnya asal. Tak diduga, Baekhyun tersenyum berbinar akan jawabannya, lalu mengambil sebelah tangan Thanathos untuk digenggamnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan mengabulkan permintaanku? Aku boleh meminta apa saja?" tanya Baekhyun bersemangat. Sedang sang dewa menutup matanya, meredam keinginan untuk memakan bocah ini hidup-hidup.

"Hmm, tapi ada yang harus dibayarkan atas permintaanmu itu" jawab Thanathos seadanya, dalam hati berjanji untuk memikirkan apa kiranya yang harus dibayarkan oleh bocah ini kelak. Yang pasti sesuatu yang tidak disukai si mungil tentunya.

Baekhyun menggangguk cepat dan tepuk tangan kegirangan. "Yeay baiklah baiklah, aku akan membayarnya nanti. Jadi bisakah aku menyebutkan permohonanku?" tanyanya dengan pancaran mata penuh harap, dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari sang dewa.

Ia mulai berpikir dalam-dalam, kiranya apa yang akan dimintanya pada dewa. Apakah meminta tubuhnya lebih tinggi? Ataukah abs kotak-kotak yang mengisi perut buncitnya? Baekhyun terkekeh atas pikiran konyolnya itu, dan kembali memusatkan pikirannya.

Namun seberapa keras ia berpikir.

Hanya ada satu sosok yang terus terbayang dalam benaknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, kemudian menatap Thanathos sembari mengulas senyuman manis.

"Bisakah kau membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padaku?"

Dan seperti itulah asal mula keduanya bertemu. Sebagaimana pula kesialan mulai menimpa hari-hari Baekhyun.

Serta menjadi alasan dibalik bercak-bercak kemerahan yang tertinggal di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Di senin pagi yang cerah ini, Baekhyun bersama puluhan mahasiswa baru Jurusan Sejarah lainnya, sudah berbaris rapi di halaman depan gedung jurusan. Disaat yang lain fokus mendengarkan senior di depan yang sedang megabsen, Baekhyun justru nampak asik dengan lamunannya.

Pikirannya melayang pada Thanathos, yang sudah tiga hari ini menghilang setelah meninggalkan dirinya yang tergeletak polos tanpa benang saat itu, dan belum menampakkan diri hingga detik ini.

Entahlah, ia pun tah tahu dan tak mau tahu alasannya.

"Kim Myungsoo?"

Sahutan keras dari senior di depan barisan, membuat Baekhyun kembali dari lamunannya, dan memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengarkan.

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Hadir" jawab Baekhyun, kemudian bergeser ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh seniornya.

"Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun yang sedang tekantuk-kantuk, sampai terjaga kembali mendengar nama itu diucapkan. Otaknya memutar cepat, berusaha mengingat dimana kiranya ia pernah mendengar nama ini.

 _"Say my name...Park Chanyeol..."_

Deg! Apakah Park Chanyeol yang disebutkan tadi sama dengan yang-

"Maaf aku terlambat"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat, dan memandang horor pada pemilik suara husky yang baru saja hadir di barisan. Ia menganga tak elitnya, melihat sosok Thanathos begitu manusiawi, dengan almamater biru dan jeans belel yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau ini mahasiswa baru sudah terlambat. Sudah sana berdiri di samping Byun Baekhyun!" perintah si senior dan tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol segera mengambil posisi yang diperintahkan.

Merasa ditatap begitu intens dari lelaki di sampingnya, Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala. "Berkedip Byun" sahutnya, sedang si mungil nampak sedikit kelabakan. Baekhyun sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya ke kiri, mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Kau Thanathos? Atau Park Chanyeol sungguhan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan berbisik.

Sedikit jengah, Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Tentu saja aku Park Chanyeol..." Ia juga berbisik, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun. "...sosok yang memberikan sesuatu berwarna kemerahan dibalik bajumu..." bisiknya dengan nada sensual.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, kemudian menarik tubuhnya kembali pada posisi awal. Sudah dipastikan itu Thanathos, yang entah bagaimana memilih nama Park Chanyeol sebagai nama lainnya.

"Dimana sayap dan kupu-kupumu?" tanya Baekhyun masih penasaran.

Chanyeol menoleh sesaat, kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Ada, kulipat di balik baju. Dan kupu-kupuku kutinggalkan di apartemenku" jelasnya.

Baekhyun termangu mencerna jawaban yang baru saja ia dengar. Baru saja tidak bertemu tiga hari, lelaki itu sudah memiliki apartemen dan berbagai barang lainnya milik manusia. Nampaknya sepulang kuliah nanti Baekhyun akan menginterogasinya. Baru saja Baekhyun hendak bertanya kembali, pekikan penuh emosi terdengar dari depan sana.

"Kau ini sudah datang terlambat, tidak pakai atribut mahasiswa baru! Merasa paling hebat hah?!" hardik si senior pada seorang mahasiswi baru. Gadis itu merunduk takut, dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut gemetar.

"M-maafkan aku s-subae. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku belum membayar lunas uang masuk universitas j-jadi aku belum mendapat almamater.." cicitnya dengan air mata yang mulai berlinang.

Si senior justru berdecih remeh, tidak terpengaruh akan isakan si gadis. "Omong kosong! Kuberi kau hukuman untuk membersihkan seluruh gedung yang ada di jurusan ini. Sekarang!" perintahnya tanpa ampun. Si gadis terisak makin hebat dan gemetar. "T-tapi sunbae aku-"

"-biar aku saja"

Baik si senior, si gadis dan mahasiswa lainnya kini terpusat pada Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping sang gadis. Sebagian menatapnya haru, sedang sebagian lain mendengus remeh atas tindakan sok pahlawannya, termasuk Chanyeol.

"Maaf sunbae bukan bermaksud melawan, aku rasa gadis ini sedang tidak baik dan aku bersedia untuk menggantikan hukumannya. Mohon izinkan saya" ucap Baekhyun sopan. Ia menoleh sesaat pada si gadis, dan keduanya kini menunggu keputusan si senior.

"Baiklah. Cepat lakukan sekarang!" perintah si senior, dan tak berlama-lama Baekhyun pun segera berlari menuju ruang kebersihan. Dari barisannya, Chanyeol hanya memutar mata dan terkekeh meremehkan melihat Baekhyun. Namun sialnya-

"Hey kau yang tertawa! Pergi dan bantu temanmu sekarang!"

Chanyeol bersumpah akan mengambil jiwa Baekhyun sesegera mungkin.

...

Di sebuah gedung yang cukup lengang, nampak dua lelaki berbeda tinggi badan sedang berdiri di depannya. Yang tinggi bersender di tembok dengan telunjuk terangkat menghempaskan dedaunan, sedang yang lebih pendek sedang menyapu tumpukan daun sambil bersenandung ria. Si mungil berhenti sejenak, menoleh pada si tinggi di belakangnya.

Whuss! Tumpukan dedaunan terhempas ke wajahnya, sesaat ketika Baekhyun baru saja membuka mulutnya. Dengan sabar ia menyingkirkan daun yang menutupi matanya, lalu disambut oleh tatapan tajam dari lelaki di depannya.

"Diam. Cepat selesaikan. Anggap aku tidak ada" Chanyeol mengeja penuh penekanan, kentara sekali lelaki itu menahan emosi.

Baekhyun mendengus dan memilih untuk menyapu kembali. "Dasar payah. Aku 'kan hanya ingin melindungi gadis tersebut. Memangnya salah?" sahut Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Apa gunanya melindungi bila itu juga menyakitimu...menyulitkan orang lain di sisimu" gumam Chanyeol, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba berdenyut di area dadanya.

Ia termenung...menyadari bahwa 'hati nurani' yang diberikan Zeus masih tersimpan di tubuhnya hingga kini. Dan ketika tadi ia mendengar sesuatu tentang melindungi dan yang berkaitan tentang itu, membuat memori lamanya mulai tergali.

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa menyapu atau kau tidakmmhh!" Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong ketika jemari dingin Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Baekhyun sedikit bergidik melihat netra abu-abu yang menajam itu.

"Diam atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar di bawah sana, tak peduli meski kau belum mencapai umur 17 tahun" ancam Chanyeol sambil menyeringai, kemudian mendekati telinga Baekhyun untuk berbisik. "Jutaan abad aku sudah terkurung...dan coba pikirkan seperti apa aku akan menyentuhmu kelak Baekhyun..." bisiknya halus, menyempatkan menggigit cuping telinga si mungil.

Melihat Baekhyun hanya diam mematung, Chanyeol pun terkekeh puas sembari meneruskan langkahnya. Hingga pada langkah ketiga, Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu yang fatal,

"Kasar sekali. Pantas saja Dewi Hathor meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak sebanding dengannya tahu"

Mungkin. Niat Baekhyun hanya ingin bercanda dan membalas ucapan mengesalkan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak dengan yang lain. Tidak dengan segala rasa sakit yang telah dilewati jutaan tahun lamanya.

Brukk!

"Uhuk! Uhukk! Le-lepahk-skan akh-akuh" susah payah Baekhyun berbicara maupun bernafas. Jemari Chanyeol terlalu kuat mencengkeram lehernya, dan ia yakin sesaat lagi jiwanya benar-benar akan pergi bersama lelaki itu. Baekhyun memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol namun lelaki itu nampak bergeming, bahkan mencekiknya semakin erat. Merasa usahanya hanya sia-sia, Baekhyun pun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"C-chanyeol...b-bolehkah aku uhukk m-meminta waktu hkk s-sebentar?"

 _"Sebelum kau melaksanakan tugasmu...bisakah aku meminta waktu sedikit lagi?"_

Sial. Mengapa bayangan Hathor di hari itu harus menguar kembali disaat seperti ini. Meski tanganya masih mencengkeram erat di leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol memejamkan kembali matanya, membiarkan potongan memori lamanya berputar di kepalanya.

 _"Terima kasih..."_

"Terima kasih..." wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah, dengan kedua matanya yang menyayu. Namun ia masih bersikeras untuk berbicara pada lelaki itu.

 _"...aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu sedikit lebih lama"_

"...aku hanya ingin me-HAAH! Uhuuk Uhuuk!" Baekhyun bernafas bak orang kesetanan, ketika akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan cekikannya. Sambil mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya ia menoleh takut pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap tajam dirinya. Ia melangkah mundur ketika sang dewa itu mendekati dirinya kembali.

"Jangan mengujiku untuk melawan tata aturan semesta. Aku pernah melakukannya sekali...dan tidak sukit bagiku untuk yang kedua kalinya Byun..."

Dengan mengucap kalimat sarat ancaman itu, Chanyeol pun menghilang setelahnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai menyadari akan kesalahannya.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda, tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada, nampak seorang pria dan wanita sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup serius. Terlihat dari sang gadis yang berulang kali menghela nafasnya, sedang si lelaki terus mengusap kasar surainya.

"Andai saja kotak itu tidak terbuka, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Ini salahku" ucap si gadis sambil merunduk, sarat akan kesedihan. Yang lelaki memutar tubuhnya, kemudian menepuk pelan pundak gadis tersebut.

"Sudahlah. Semua sudah terjadi, yang penting saat ini aku sudah menemukan sosoknya" ucap si lelaki sembari tersenyum teduh. Si gadis mengangguk paham, ikut mematri sebuah senyuman gembira mendengar ucapannya.

"Tapi kau sudah memastikannya bukan? Maksudku..ini sudah jutaan tahun lamanya.." cicit si gadis, tiba-tiba merasa pesimis.

Berbeda dengan gadis tersebut, yang lelaki justru mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Tentu saja. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku sudah tahu bahwa-" ucapannya terhenti seketika, membuat si gadis mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya si gadis.

Namun yang lelaki tak menggubris pertanyaan si gadis, memilih melangkahkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Kau yang disana! Keluarlah!" sahut lelaki itu, membuat gadis di sebelahnya lantas langsung berdiri.

"Keluarlah!...THanathos..."

Tidak sampai satu menit, satu sudut bibir si lelaki terangkat ke atas, mendapati sosok yang dipanggilnya tadi mulai menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tak mau kalah, Chanyeol juga melangkah angkuh dengan seringai andalannya, ditambah kupu-kupu hitam yang entah sejak kapan mulai berdatangan mengitari tubuhnya.

"Lama tidak jumpa sobatku, Horus. Ah... atau haruskah aku memanggilmu..." Chanyeol terkekeh meremehkan, kemudian mengambil satu langkah tepat di hadapan lelaki itu.

"...Kasper..."

TBC

Byun Jaehyunee :

Annyeong semua, kami membawakan chap kedua untuk sang Amor /yeaay/ sebenernya ini ajang untuk klarifikasi sih hehe, melihat review chap pertama kemarin tentang masalah ff ini dan yaps ini sebenernya ff collaborasi kami yang pertama (saya dan Myungie) jadi buat yang bingung kenapa ini di post di dua akun, itu karena kita sengaja untuk mempromosikan ff baru ini karena seterusnya ini akan diupdate dengan akun ku atau Byun Jaehyunee /muehehehe/ terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan meninggalkan jejak, itu sebagai suatu semangat juga buat kita. Segitu aja dulu, sampe ketemu lagi yaaa. Oh satu lagi, semoga cerita kami tidak mengecewakan, paypay

Myungie : Jangan menebak dari awal :)


End file.
